


H

by FreyaCrecsent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Basically being hospitalized for 4 days was a needed wake up call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaCrecsent/pseuds/FreyaCrecsent
Summary: Sigh.





	H

It's been a few days since they escaped from years of abuse. They haven't opened up much and barely look at anyone without slightly turning their head and wincing. Ever since they've come to Dirtmouth everything felt....different. Despite this they were staying at small house. While the outside was cold, inside here was warm and welcoming. It's the third time pure had come to visit him, and possibly some small talk.

Elderbug didn't mind the company, Dirtmouth was pretty lonely before, so it's a nice breath of fresh air. Pure looks at him with timid eyes. Elderbug asks them "Hrm? Is everything okay back there?". Pure just looks down at their warm drink. Elderbug just walks up to them and gives thema small hug. Pure tenses up for only a bit before relaxing in the embrace. Pure clicks, "Do you think everything is going to be okay? That I'm going to be happy?" - "Absolutely."


End file.
